A New Year's To Remember
by whitwit
Summary: What a surprise on New Year's Eve. Tim never expected to see Ivo at his doorstep.  WARNING: Spanking, Slash Tim/Ivo Based on the movie 'No Night Is Too Long'.


I couldn't believe that I'd been rescued.

Christmas had been torture. It was late morning on New Year's Eve and Aunt Clarissa had finally left. I'm still not sure why the nagging old bitch thought her presence would make our Christmas cheerier. Thank god she didn't stay around for New Year's. Mum was sitting in the lounge room, as usual, staring into space, lost in misery over my dad's recent passing.

Bored to tears, I'd gone up to my old bedroom. Mum had never bothered to change the decor. The walls were covered with a yellowed and peeling wallpaper of airplanes, ships and automobiles. Wishing I could just leave and go back to school, I took the jumper I'd nicked from Ivo out of my bag and pressed it to my face. The soft grey cashmere smelled of cigarettes and cologne.

Lying on my bed, I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes imagining his soft lips, his long fingers, his blue eyes, and his thick cock pressed against mine… moving… up, down. It wasn't long before I had my jeans unbuttoned and my hand under the waistband of my briefs. His scent always made me horny. It didn't help that we hadn't been together in days. My expert ministrations soon had me hard and leaking. I was starting to feel that familiar tingle when the doorbell buzzed.

Fuck.

I waited a few moments, but I knew it was useless. Mum wasn't going to get up to answer it. She probably didn't register the sound. I tossed the jumper aside and sat up. It buzzed again as I made my way down the staircase, buttoning my pants as I walked.

"Coming," I yelled. I was in a foul mood when I pulled open the door expecting a delivery man or one of the annoying kids from the neighborhood. Instead, my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"Happy New Year," Ivo said with a sexy smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He was leaning against the doorjamb looking every bit as gorgeous as I remembered.

"You're here," I muttered unable to believe what I was seeing. It was as if Father Christmas had remembered and returned to deliver my gift.

"So it seems," he chuckled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yes… of course. Come in." My mouth suddenly seemed very dry. I stepped aside and he strode in boldly, brushing my shoulder as he passed. I shivered at the sensation.

Closing the door behind me I watched as he appraised his surroundings.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked, remembering my manners. "It will only take a minute to put the kettle on."

"Mmmm… ," he hummed, turning around to face me. He tilted his head as he looked me up and down. In two strides, he was standing directly in front of me, his chest pressed against mine. He wasted no time, wrapping his hands around my ass and squeezing. "Maybe later. There's something more urgent that I need right now."

Then it was all lips, tongue, clashing teeth, gasps, moans and hands everywhere. Christ, I'd missed him! He threw me back against the wall and started to fumble with the buttons on my jeans. My turgid dick was ready to burst out of its confines.

"Tim? Tim is that you?" I heard Mum call from the lounge room.

Crap. Great timing.

I jerked my face away from Ivo's and placed my hands over his to stop him. "Ivo," I sighed, "my Mum's in the next room."

He smiled wickedly and winked before murmuring, "Are you going to introduce me?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "No. Let's get out of here," I whispered. Then loudly, I called, "Just on my way out, Mum! See you later!" I grabbed his hand and frantically pulled him out the front door. He laughed out loud as the door slammed behind us.

We drove through the countryside with the top down on his sports car. It was quite an adventure! I introduced Ivo to road-head and he nearly drove us into a ditch.

We ended up in his hotel room. While the rest of the world celebrated by cheering and partying that midnight, we celebrated with our own fireworks. When we were finally done, there wasn't a surface or place in the suite where we hadn't fucked or blown each other.

I dragged myself out of the shower. Ivo had just given me the most amazing blowjob ever and I was exhausted. I had been fucked three times, blown four times and I needed to sleep. I had always believed that healthy, young guys, like me, had more stamina than men Ivo's age. But he proved me wrong. He was always up for more.

He was sitting on the bed as I came out of the bathroom toweling my hair dry.

Without a hint of humor, he asked, "Did you take my grey jumper?"

We were stark naked, but I felt myself blush for the first time since I'd seen him that morning.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a frown. "That jumper is a favorite of mine."

"Ivo," I didn't know what to say. Surely he wasn't angry, was he? I never could tell with him.

He narrowed his eyes. Without any warning, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over his lap. I struggled to get away, but he was much stronger. I heard the slap across my buttocks before I felt its burning sting. The next one was harder and I cried out in pain. "Ivo… Ivo stop. Please. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." Another slap. I tried to kick my legs but he had scissored his own legs around them and I the most I could do was wiggle around. To my astonishment, I was hard. The friction I experienced from moving my hips against his lap was fabulous. I heard myself moan, not from the pain but from the sensation of his warm thigh rubbing against my dick. I could feel his own erection pressing against my side. He slapped me a few more times and then he stopped.

Pulling on my waist, he forced me to stand in front of him.

"So," he said, with a smirk, "are you going to nick any of my things again?" He wrapped his hand around my shaft and stroked it slowly, staring into my eyes.

I could feel another blush, but I smiled and said, "Absolutely."

It was a New Year's I would never forget.


End file.
